


Crushes suck

by Amyeey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Seriously this is just what I needed because of all the Iwaoi Angst other authors put me through, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyeey/pseuds/Amyeey
Summary: Having a crush sucked, Iwaizumi had decided. He did not get the fuss about how exciting or exhilarating it was. Having a crush sucked. Especially when the person you were crushing on was nonother than your childhood best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Crushes suck

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, I hope you enjoy this fanficitons. English is not my first language and no one who is native - english has proof read this so all mistakes are mine and I hope you can understand. Thank you!

Having a crush sucked, Iwaizumi had decided. He did not get the fuss about how exciting or exhilarating it was. Everybody he knew loved having crushes, day – dreaming about the person they liked, feeling the warmth inside their chest whenever they talked to them and the butterflies that flew around in their stomach when they spent time together. Iwaizumi did not agree. Having a crush sucked. Especially when the person you were crushing on was nonother than your childhood best friend.

Fucking hell, Iwaizumi thought. How could it come to this? How could he ever fall for this annoying, infuriating pretty boy? Was he just like those girls that handed Oikawa love letters, confessing their undying love to him? No. At least Iwaizumi knew Oikawa. He knew Oikawa better than anyone, better than himself. He had known him since Oikawa had approached him when they were kids. Iwaizumi was trying to catch bugs in his little net, running around in his front yard.

“What are you doing?” the boy had asked, his eyes wide and shining brightly.

Iwaizumi jumped at the sudden sound of a voice beside him and stared at the brown – haired boy in front of him. He wore a dark grey shirt with a green alien head in its front and red shorts that seemed a little too big for him. Maybe he got them from an older brother.

Iwaizumi held his head up and smirked, trying to act as cool as he could, “Catching bugs of course.”

But instead of being impressed, the other boy just frowned and said, “That’s mean.”

“What? No, it’s not!” Iwaizumi defended, his whole _cool_ image crumbling apart.

“I think it’s mean.” They boy said with his big eyes, leaning his head against the fence of Iwaizumi’s front yard.

Iwaizumi looked at him, frowning. Maybe it was a bit mean. He looked into his net, the red and black ladybug he had caught moments earlier catching his eye. He bit his lip before reaching into the net, the small bug slowly crawling on his finger. He approached the boy and held his hand through the fence.

“Here. It’s free now.” Iwaizumi grinned, making the other boy look up.

But the boy only yelped in surprise and jumped back, “Ah! Get it away from me!” He seemed frightened, his eyes shut, his hands raised to protect his face.

Iwaizumi looked startled for a second before he burst into laughter, “It won’t hurt you! See…” A soft smile appeared on his lips. He let the bug crawl from one hand to his other, showing the boy that a ladybug really was not that scary.

The other boy opened his eyes again, biting his lip as he slowly moved towards Iwaizumi again. Iwaizumi opened the gate of the fence and reached his hand out, “It’s harmless.” He smiled and the boy looked at the bug, his wide eyes shining in the orange sunlight.

“It’s pretty.” The boy gaped, eyeing the bug carefully. Moments later, he jumped a bit when the ladybug opened its wings and moved towards him before flying away into the sunlight. Iwaizumi’s eyes followed it and he grinned before turning his head to look at the slightly shorter boy in front of him, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oikawa Tooru.” They boy smiled sweetly, “My parents just moved here.” He said and pointed at the house opposite of Iwaizumi’s.

֍

And since then, they were basically inseparable. They had made so many memories together. Adventures, trips, boring study sessions and great volleyball games. They had fights and they bickered but, they always found their way back to each other and as much as Iwaizumi liked teasing Oikawa and making fun of him, he could not imagine his life without him. He cared more for Tooru than anyone else and he would probably do anything for the boy – which he hated. The way he liked Oikawa, the way he felt when the slightly taller guy was in his presence, they way his stomach flipped when he heard his laugh, the way his chest tightened when Oikawa’s hands brushed against his skin – on purpose or on accident – made him feel stupid.

No, crushes suck. And what sucked even more is that is had no one to tell about his feelings. When Oikawa had a _crush_ on some girl in their school, he would go straight to Iwaizumi, telling him all about her. Iwaizumi hated it. It was the worst to listen to the guy he liked talking about being interested in other people. Of course, he wanted Oikawa to be happy – more than anything but, it was not like these crushes or the resulting relationship made him any happier. And it is not like the relationships lasted long. If Iwaizumi recalled correctly, the longest Oikawa had been in a relationship was two months and that was record – time for him. In average, it never lasted more than three weeks.

Oikawa explained it as “I just don’t have time. I want to focus on my volleyball career.” Iwaizumi knew it was not a full lie since volleyball was probably the most important thing in Tooru’s life but, there was something more which he could not explain.

Iwaizumi sighed as he packed his math book, pencil case and college block into his backpack. Math class was alright. He was not particularly good at it but good enough to pass which was fine with him. But recently, focusing in school had become a bit harder. Iwaizumi blamed the fact that the holidays were soon and he just wanted to be over with school and relax for a few weeks. It was definitely not the brown – haired boy sitting at the chair in the last row beside him.

The weather had been incredibly nice the last few days and today was no different. The sun was shining brightly and the warmth of it felt good on his skin. Oikawa would always say _“Let’s go out. We need Vitamin D.”_ and a grin would spread on his face. Iwaizumi always nodded and agreed because of course he would.

They had practice at five this afternoon which was in about half an hour. It was earlier than usual but Iwaizumi did not mind. Earlier practice meant being home earlier and getting into bed in time. Oikawa always made fun of him for not staying up until one in the morning and Iwaizumi would scold the boy for disregarding the importance of his sleep. They were so different and so similar at the same time. Iwaizumi did not understand how he could fall for someone like Oikawa.

“Come on, Iwa – chan.” Oikawa whined, standing in front of his best friend’s desk, “I don’t want to be late to practice.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing the chair closer to the desk and throwing his bag on his back, “Stop whining. We still got almost half an hour left.”

“We still have to walk to the gym and change.” Oikawa said, walking beside Iwaizumi down the hall of the class, “And I don’t want to run any more laps because you got us late.”

Iwaizumi groaned but let it go, “Fine.”

֍

Practice went pretty smoothly. Oikawa’s sets were on point and Iwaizumi felt his spikes growing stronger and stronger. His serve was improving as well. Of course, he was not even close to Oikawa’s level but there was probably no one in the whole prefecture who had a serve as powerful as Oikawa’s.

By the end of practice, everyone left. Except Oikawa. Oikawa always stayed behind, trying to get the most out of the time he had in the gym. Iwaizumi stayed behind as well. Since Oikawa’s knee gave out after practice when he stayed longer, coach had asked Iwaizumi to keep an eye on him. Iwaizumi hated it how Oikawa was wired that way. Always thinking he needed to prove everything. To prove to everyone that he was the best, the one and only. To Iwaizumi, he already was all that.

“Only thirty minutes, okay?” Iwaizumi said sternly, staring holes into the taller boy.

Oikawa gave him a thumbs up. Oikawa practiced his serves while Iwaizumi tried to improve his receives. To receive Oikawa’s serves was a nightmare. It was not like he was not good at receiving. Iwaizumi would say he was pretty good in everything but, they hurt and Oikawa was not really known for taking breaks and letting the shorter boy breathe.

“Okay, this is the last one, understood?” Iwaizumi called from the other side of the net, hunching his back forward, his eyes following Oikawa’s every move.

The captain nodded and took a deep breath before throwing the ball up into the air. He rushed forward, his arms extending to the back before he jumped. He leaned his head and legs back before swinging his right hand towards the ball.

Left. That’s all Iwaizumi could see as the ball flew through the air, towards him into his side of the court. He jumped to the side, extended his arms and puffed his cheeks as the ball hit his lower arms, bouncing back into the air. He saved himself from hitting the ground too hard by rolling off to the left.

“Fucking hell.” He cursed before shaking his head, “Damn, how can a pretty boy like you have so much strength?” He chuckled and leaned against his hands before jumping up on his legs.

“Oh, you think I’m pretty, Iwa – chan?” Oikawa teased, trying not to be to annoyed by the fact that Iwaizumi actually received his serve.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his arm, picking up the balls from his side of the court and throwing them towards the setter.

“Hey! Don’t throw them so hard!” Oikawa whined, barely catching one and keeping it from hitting his face.

They cleaned up the gym pretty quickly – both having established a routine so it would not take them too long when it was just the two of them. After changing, Iwaizumi locked up the gym and shoved the key into the little bag inside his sports jacket.

“You’ve really gotten good at receiving, Iwa – chan.” Oikawa said as they left the school property.

“Well your extra practice sessions don’t only benefit you.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Do you think you’ll go pro after high school?” Oikawa asked suddenly.

Iwaizumi sighed and put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, “No, probably not.” He made that decision a while ago. He wanted to do something with sports – definitely but, probably not go pro and dedicate his life to playing. He was not like that. He loved Volleyball, of course but, he wanted to experience other things, too.

“Mhm, okay.” Oikawa said.

“Don’t be like that.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, lightly punching Oikawa in the arm, “Just because you’ll go pro, doesn’t mean I have to.”

“Yeah, I guess.” The other boy shrugged before turning his eyes to look at Iwaizumi, “But then promise me you’ll come to my games and cheer for me when I play in the future.” He grinned and Iwaizumi could not help the smile spreading across his face. He shook his head but the smile did not disappear, “Alright, alright. I’ll come to your stupid games and cheer for you.”

“You better bring a banner saying _Tooru rocks._ ” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi hit him again.

֍

None of them had moved in the last decade so both of them still lived across from each other. They walked to and back from school together almost every day. Sometimes Iwaizumi had to stay in school to get tutored in math but recently, the girl who was tutoring him cancelled every week and Iwaizumi tried to do it by himself every week.

“Oh, by the way,” Oikawa started before they would part, both returning to their houses, “Megumi told me she had to cancel your math lessons the last few weeks due to family problems and she asked me if I could help you since the exam is coming up.”

No. No way in hell. Oikawa tutoring him? Oikawa being that fucking close to him all the time? It was bad enough when the other boy refused to sleep on the floor futon and they had to share the bed.

“No. No way.” Iwaizumi said a bit too quickly.

Oikawa frowned but chuckled, “Come on, Iwa – chan. Not being good in math is not embarrassing.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Iwaizumi said defensively.

“Yeah sure, so tomorrow at three after school?” Oikawa suggested and Iwaizumi knew Oikawa well enough to actually no this was not a suggestion and Oikawa would not give up until he agreed.

Iwaizumi groaned, “Fine but if you act shitty once, I will kick you out.”

“Iwa – chan, I’m doing _you_ a favour. Shouldn’t you be thanking me?”

“Goodnight, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi groaned, turning on his heel and walking towards his house.

“Night, Iwa – chan.” He heard Oikawa say in his cheerful voice. _Fucking hell_. How could he like him like that? _What has he gotten himself into._

**֍**

Oikawa was not kidding when he said he would tutor Iwaizumi in math. They were in Iwaizumi’s room, two chairs at his desk, Iwaizumi sitting on the right next to the wall while Oikawa sat on his left. Well, if you could call that sitting. Every time Iwaizumi did not understand something, the other boy leaned over, brushing Iwaizumi’s shoulder before explaining exactly how to solve the equation.

And yes, Iwaizumi had to admit, Oikawa was pretty good in math and at explaining things. Not that Megumi was not great but somehow, Iwaizumi understood it better coming from Oikawa’s mouth. It was more logical and easier – Iwaizumi could not explain it. However, Oikawa did not have to be this close to him right now. Iwaizumi wondered if the setter was doing it on purpose… No. This is just how Oikawa is, Iwaizumi thought. He is over – touchy with everyone… right?

“Okay, then you add this to the other side and divide it with seven. Got it?” Oikawa asked as he pointed at the seven on the left of the equal sign.

Iwaizumi nodded and did as he was told, trying to ignore the fact that his face was burning up a bit and everything right now was just too hot. His sweater was too warm, the heating that was not even turned on was suffocating and the pencil in his hand started to feel slippery. He abruptly stood up, starling Oikawa a bit and moved to the window on his right. He opened it and took a deep breath.

“Sorry. The room is so warm today.” Iwaizumi explained and to his defence, the weather was pretty warm today. Warmer than it has been all week.

“I know it’s because of me, Iwa – chan.” Oikawa teased as he looked down on his own paper, continuing his homework. He was obviously joking and Iwaizumi knew that but he could not help the blush creeping its way to his cheeks and ears.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi mumbled and took off his sweater, the shirt he was wearing under it rising up a bit. He could see Oikawa glancing at him but quickly adverting his gaze again. Iwaizumi frowned as he pulled down his shirt and sat down again beside the setter. He let it go and focused on his math homework again.

When they were finished, Oikawa grinned, “Alright, what do I get for helping you?”

“What?” Iwaizumi frowned, “Not even Megumi asked for anything. I brought her chocolate once.”

“So uncreative, Iwa – chan.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “This is why you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi groaned, shoving his math book into his backpack for the next day.

“So mean.” Oikawa said and did the same as Iwaizumi. Then he got up and checked his phone. It was only four. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Fine by me. Which one?”

“We still haven’t watched ‘Alien three’.” Oikawa remembered.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Of course one about aliens.”

“Come on. You promised you’d watch all of them with me.”

“Fine. Fine.” Iwaizumi nodded, “I know you’d just whine until I’d finally agree anyway.”

Oikawa grinned in victory, “Iwa – chan knows me so well.”

֍

They settled in Iwaizumi’s bed, the laptop on Iwaizumi’s lap and Oikawa sitting right next to him. Despite his height, Oikawa slid a bit down, his head leaning against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. It was not like Iwaizumi was not used to the closeness of the other boy but since he discovered he was actually interested in Oikawa – _fucking hell –_ everything Oikawa did seemed more dangerous, tempting, provocative, tense… He could not really explain it. But Oikawa had always been like this and Iwaizumi had never said anything – except the occasional _Oi, back off_ which just resulted in Oikawa leaning in closer – he really was a piece of crap sometimes. Iwaizumi had learned from that.

Iwaizumi clicked _play_ and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the intro of the film studio intently. He felt Oikawa snuggle even closer and heard the boy let out a content sigh. Iwaizumi tried his hardest not to tense up, not to show any sign of _nervousness._

Iwaizumi could not tell if the movie was actually any good. He tried his hardest to focus on the movie, to focus on what was happening in front of him but his mind was somewhere completely else. Oikawa was pretty relaxed as he watched the movie, despite the horror part of it. Iwaizumi knew the boy had watched the movie hundreds of times and could even recite it by heart. Iwaizumi smiled at the thought. Sure, Oikawa was a nerd and had a weird alien obsession but that was exactly what made Oikawa Oikawa.

“Why are you smiling?” Oikawa frowned, “This isn’t a funny movie, if you haven’t noticed.”

Iwaizumi blushed, embarrassed about his thoughts and the fact that he had smiled at it. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened his back a bit, “N – Nothing.” He stammered.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow but let it go, his gaze falling on to the laptop screen again.

֍

“It’s a good movie, right?” Oikawa asked with shining eyes as he looked at the older boy.

Iwaizumi nodded – he had no idea what even happened – “Yes, it was alright.”

“Alright? Alright?” Oikawa repeated, “It’s a masterpiece!”

“Yeah, sure.” Iwaizumi replied, staring straight ahead as he felt Oikawa’s confused gaze on him.

“What’s up with you?” Oikawa chuckled softy – _ugh, what a sound from heaven._

“Nothing. I just said the movie was alright.”

“You’ve been acting weird all day.” Oikawa said and sat up, moving closer to Iwaizumi’s face, trying to read him.

“Back off, Idiot.” Iwaizumi said, his arms still crossed, finally meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa grinned and moved forward, closing the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, “Oh come on, tell me! I wanna know what’s wrong. Is there a girl you have a crush on? Is it Megumi?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, trying to push Oikawa back, “What? No! Fuck off!” He pushed Oikawa to the side, trying to get him off him. What he did not expect is that the bed ended right beside him. Oikawa fell off the bed, his hand grabbing whatever close to him to keep himself up and trying to stop himself of landing on the ground.

His hands found the soft fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling the older boy with him as they fell. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, reacting fast and reaching out his hands to prevent himself from falling onto Oikawa. The loud thumb of their landing echoed through the room.

Iwaizumi’s hands were placed on either side of Oikawa’s head and his legs were in between the younger boy’s. Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide and so were Oikawa’s. He was in shock, in some state of mind that left him vulnerable, exposed … scared? Oikawa looked startled and Iwaizumi could see his brown, long eyelashes clearly. His light pink lips were slightly parted and his hand was still holding on to Iwaizumi’s shirt. Iwaizumi could think of nothing but those soft pink lips, those brown shiny eyes, his soft skin … He wanted to _kiss_ him so bad, he felt like his heart might explode from pounding to hard in his chest. He could feel his body moving on its own, his head slowly moving down and his hand travelling to Oikawa’s cheek.

“Hajime! Dinner’s ready!” A voice from downstairs called and the moment was gone. Then it all came flooding in. _What just happened?_

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he quickly pushed himself off of Oikawa, his hands shaking more than they would after a too straining volleyball practice. “S – sorry. This – This was a mistake, I – ” He stammered, his voice so unsure, so out of character. It was even weird for himself to hear himself like this. Oikawa did not move, his eyes just as wide as Iwaizumi’s for a moment, a deep blush on his cheeks.

“I – I’ll – I gotta go to dinner. You’re allowed to stay if you want.” And with that he left the room. For a moment, he leaned against the wall beside his bedroom door. He took in a shaky breath and rand his hand through his spiky hair. _What the fuck? Would he have really kissed Oikawa if his mom had not called him? Would he have ruined the friendship? What now? Will it be weird between them?_ His head was going crazy but he quickly pushed himself away from the wall and rushed downstairs.

A moment later, he heard the loud bang of the front door falling into its lock. _Oikawa had left without saying goodbye. What a mess._

֍

There was no way he could hide his deep circles under his eyes. He would say this night definitely counted as one of his worsts in his entire life. Maybe even worse than when he had to babysit the five-year-old across the street. He yawned deeply into his hand as he made his morning coffee twice as strong as usual. His mom telling him that he looked like hell definitely did not make it better. Yesterday she had asked him why Oikawa left so suddenly and he told her his parents called him – _and obvious lie and he knew that his mother knew –_ but he was thankful when she did not press him any longer and continued to talk about her day.

He put his packed lunch into his bag and put more coffee into a thermos, after finishing a cup already. He threw his school and sports bag over his shoulder and left the house. His mom had already left early this morning.

He bit his lip as he started to walk over to Oikawa’s house. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Oikawa’s dad closing the front door of their house. He turned around, smiling when he spotted Iwaizumi in the middle of the street.

“Oh, Hajime – kun, are you here to pick up Tooru?” he asked, frowning slightly.

“Yes!” The boy replied and Oikawa’s father gave him an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry. Tooru already left very early this morning. I thought he told you.”

“Oh…” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head with a smile, “Maybe he forgot. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He said and bowed before saying goodbye.

 _Why didn’t Oikawa tell him he left early?_ Since they have known each other, they walked to school together. Would it be weird now if they would see each other In school? Iwaizumi sighed as he made his way onto the school yard.

Oikawa was already sitting at his desk when Iwaizumi entered the classroom. Almost all his classmates were in already. What he did not expect is Oikawa looking up, smiling brightly and greeting him with a cheerful “Good morning, Iwa – chan.”

He frowned but said it back, sitting down on his chair beside Oikawa, before asking, “Oi, why weren’t you there this morning?”

Oikawa smiled and shook his head, “I just wanted to finish my homework early in school.” – _an obvious lie._ Iwaizumi knew Oikawa better than anyone. But he nodded and turned his attention to the front, the teacher walking in moments later. During class, Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa a few times. The younger boy looked just as tired as he did. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa had tried to cover them with some kind of make up but they were still pretty prominent on his face. _Fuck. He really fucked up. Why was Oikawa acting like nothing happened?_

֍

Classes ended and Iwaizumi could not wish for anything more. The whole day was dreadful. He could not concentrate, got scolded by his geography teacher for forgetting his homework and spilled his miso soup that he prepared for lunch all over his leg. And usually, having Volleyball practice later would cheer him up but everything that could go wrong during the practice went wrong. His spikes were too weak, his timing was off and his jump were not nearly as high as usual.

“Iwaizumi. Take a break.” His coach groaned when he missed another spike, taking him out of the game.

He nodded and found his place at the wall of the gym, sitting down on the ground. He took a sip from his water bottle and rubbed his forehead. _Why wasn’t he focused?_

The practice ended pretty quickly after that and after a brief word from their coach, the team went to the changing rooms to get out of their sweaty clothes, take a shower and put on new fresh ones. He saw Oikawa putting on his coat already after changing and frowned, “Aren’t you going to shower?”

Oikawa shook his head, “No, sorry. I have some work to do at home and gotta head home quickly.”

“Oh, okay.” Iwaizumi replied. _Alright. He was definitely avoiding him. Or at least avoiding to be alone with him since they would walk home together._

֍

A week passed and nothing much changed. Oikawa went to school insanely early, Iwaizumi always entering the class room later but being greeted with a cheerful smile from Oikawa. However, Oikawa acted in front of their friends and classmates, Oikawa was obviously avoiding the older boy. He left practice the second It ended which was very unusual for Oikawa since he mostly stayed behind, Iwaizumi always waiting for him, of course.

There was not a moment they had spent alone in the last week and Iwaizumi hated it. He hated the idea of his best friend distancing from himself because he thought Iwaizumi was weird or whatever was going on in Oikawa’s head – if that was even the reason, Iwaizumi could not tell.

On Tuesday, Iwaizumi stopped in front of Oikawa’s house. It was after practice and Iwaizumi had enough of it. If Oikawa felt uncomfortable around him, he needed to tell him. He hated this fake cheerfulness when they were not alone but the complete ignoring when it could be just the two of them.

He made his way to the front door of Oikawa’s house and rang the doorbell. A moment later, Tooru’s mom greeted him with a bright smile, “Hajime - kun! I haven’t seen you in forever. Are you here to see Tooru?”

“Yes, is he at home?” Iwaizumi replied and got a nod from Oikawa’s mother.

“He’s upstairs.” She said but before Iwaizumi could walk past her and thank her, she spoke again, “Did something happen? He has been acting distant. He is either at school, volleyball practice or locked in his room…” She sounded clearly concerned but Iwaizumi could not even explain the situation by himself.

He shook his head, “I think he’s just a bit stressed. Nothing to worry about.” _What a damn lie…_

After that, he went upstairs and knocked on Oikawa’s door, waiting for a reply.

“I don’t want dinner, mom, I told you.” He heard from the other side.

“It’s me.” Iwaizumi said.

He was met with silence but after a moment, he heard footsteps approaching the door before he saw Tooru at the other side of the door, “What are you doing here, Iwa – chan?” He asked and Iwaizumi was a bit startled by Oikawa’s stern tone. He never talked this serious. _Did he really fuck up this bad?_

“We need to talk.” Iwaizumi answered, “Can I come in?”

“Okay.” Oikawa nodded and moved away from the door, letting Iwaizumi step into the room.

He felt awkward. Why? He had been in this room more than anywhere else. It was like a second home for him but now, he did not know if he could sit down on the bed or keep standing there.

“Sit down. You don’t have to stand there like a tree.” Oikawa said and sat down as well.

The mattress dipped a bit when Iwaizumi sat down and he cleared his throat. _Why the fuck was he even nervous?_ He shook his head and started talking, “I’m sorry for what happened last week – whatever even happened – It was a mistake and I don’t even know what I did but you are ignoring me like a twelve-year-old and it sucks. You’re my best friend. Can’t you just forget what happened so we can move on?”

“No!” Oikawa stood up abruptly, his eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s and the older boy could not read him at all. He even jumped slightly as Oikawa raised his voice.

Oikawa took in a shaky breath and balled his fists, looking down at his feet, “No, I can’t. I – I like you. A lot. More than I should.” Now Iwaizumi was completely lost. Oikawa noticed his confusion and sighed again, “You are so oblivious. Oh my god.”

“When you said it was a mistake, I knew you did not feel the same way as I do.” Oikawa said, “I – I’ve liked you for so long and all I ever wanted was you – you to kiss me. But forget it, it doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t be feeling like this – I shouldn’t –“ He did not even notice that Iwaizumi had stood up and moved over to Oikawa before he felt strong arms pulling him towards him. His eyes widened when he felt wet lips against his.

_Iwaizumi was kissing him. Iwaizumi was kissing him._

His eyes fluttered close and his hands moved on their own up to Iwaizumi’s neck. His lips were soft – much softer than Oikawa would have imagined. Oikawa deepened the kiss, moving slow and steady. He knew Iwaizumi was not nearly as experienced as he was but for Oikawa, Iwaizumi was a phenomenal kisser already. He licked over Iwaizumi’s lips, demanding entrance. Iwaizumi’s mouth opened for a moment and Oikawa clearly knew he was startled by Oikawa’s forwardness. Oikawa used his chance nonetheless and slipped his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth. He pushed them forward, Iwaizumi’s legs hitting the side of Oikawa’s bed. He sat down and without leaving Iwaizumi’s lips, Oikawa straddled his hips with his legs. Iwaizumi let out a soft moan, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks. The kiss ended with both of them needing a breather but Oikawa felt like he could not get enough of Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Wait…” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips, moving back a bit, “Does this mean you like me, too?”

“Seriously, how am I the oblivious one?” He said but a chuckle escaped his lips, “Yes. I like you, too, you idiot.”

“Mean, Iwa - chan.” Oikawa whined but he smiled.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you ignored me for a week just because you thought _I_ didn’t like you anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa said softly, “I thought you hated me.”

“I literally almost kissed you.” Iwaizumi said, “How is that hating you?”

“Psht. I’m perfect. I did nothing wrong.” Oikawa scoffed.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Seriously, how did I get stuck with you?”

“Oh, you love it.” Oikawa said.

“I do.” Iwaizumi smiled and pulled Tooru closer again.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and Kudos would be appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
